


Doing It the Right Way

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [15]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: Extended Scene to Season Three Episode Five'How Come':After Jordan snaps at Asher Olivia assures him that she sees how hard he is trying to do things the right way now.Snippet from Story:“I’m sorry for what Jordan said.” Olivia apologizes for her twin as she rests her hand gently on his forearm.“Don’t be because he was right,” Asher tells her shutting off his tablet with a frustrated sigh before he slides into his backpack that is resting at his feet on the plush rug.“No, he wasn’t.” She argues shaking her head as scoots closer to him on the couch.“But I did betray the team twice.” He exclaims feeling disgusted at himself that he so willingly betrayed his team with the only thought that was in his mind was about how to make his own self look better.“I know but I can see how hard you are working now to do things the right way.” She tells him with a pointed look because she has noticed how he is more than determined ever to try his best at making amends for his past mistakes by finally doing everything the right way.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Doing It the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 😀
> 
> I am so excited to be back with another part of my _Ashivia Fix-It Series_ and I hope it finds each of you doing well! And I want to thank you all so much for reading this series and my other stories too! 
> 
> So, this story is what I wished would have happened after Jordan left Olivia and Asher alone on the couch. 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3

After Jordan disappeared upstairs after snapping at Asher, Olivia lets five minutes of tense silence pass between them before she lets out a long sigh as she lays her books down beside her on the couch. 

Five minutes had passed since Asher had two mistakes that she knows he still deeply regrets thrown back into his face.

Five minutes had passed since she had stopped her twin from saying any more hurtful things to her boyfriend.

Five minutes had passed since Asher had done nothing but stare down at his tablet which she knew he was no longer working on the play that had held all his attention because she knew that with the guilty look mixed with hurt that he was trying to mask with a look of indifference that he was thinking of all the past mistakes he had made.

_“Got to love a lecture from Asher Adams about doing it the right way. Now tell me which way was that again. Was it steroids or giving the other team our playbook? Because I can’t remember.”_

“I’m sorry for what Jordan said.” Olivia apologizes for her twin as she rests her hand gently on his forearm.

“Don’t be because he was right,” Asher tells her shutting off his tablet with a frustrated sigh before he slides into his backpack that is resting at his feet on the plush rug.

“No, he wasn’t.” She argues shaking her head as scoots closer to him on the couch.

“But I did betray the team twice.” He exclaims feeling disgusted at himself that he so willingly betrayed his team with the only thought that was in his mind was about how to make his own self look better.

“I know but I can see how hard you are working now to do things the right way.” She tells him with a pointed look because she has noticed how he is more than determined ever to try his best at making amends for his past mistakes by finally doing everything the right way.

“I wish everyone could see that.” He admits dropping his gaze to his lap when her caring gaze becomes too much for him to keep holding. 

“They will just give them time.” She promises lifting her hand off his forearm so that she can grasp onto his hand.

“I hope so,” Asher says with a sigh wanting nothing more than to believe her words. “Well, speaking of doing things the right way I guess we should really study for this test since I haven’t actually started studying for it yet.” He tells her reaching down with his free hand to get his textbook out of his backpack.

“That’s a great idea. But what if we postpone our study time for just a few minutes.” Olivia suggests with a playful smile as he stills his movement to look over at her. 

“Oh, yeah and what should we do exactly before we get back to studying.” He wonders leaning back against the couch before she crawls onto his lap as he returns her smile. 

“I think you may have a few ideas.” She says leaning in close so that she can leave a trail of quick kisses along the sharp edge of his jawline not caring how the stubble pricks at her lips.

“Yeah, I might.” He tells her before he presses a passionate kiss to her slightly parted lips as her hands find their way up under his shirt.

_Studying could wait just a few more minutes_. They both think as they lose themselves in each other as their hands explore each other’s bodies with a newfound spark. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story that I hope that you have enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> If you did enjoy the part of this series, then please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudos! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. Thank y'all so much for reading this series and for showing it so much love! <3


End file.
